fundamentalistsfandomcom-20200215-history
Priscilla Waller
Priscilla Lynn (Keller) Waller was born on July 3, 1986http://davidlovespriscilla.com/about-us/priscillas-story/, to parents Mike and Suzette Keller. She is the younger sister of Esther Shrader, Rebekah MacDonald, and Daniel Keller, and the older sister of Anna Duggar and Susanna, Nathan, and David Keller. She is the wife of David Waller. She is the mother of Paul, Davia, Phillip, and Destiny Waller. She is currently pregnant with her fifth child, a son, and is due in May 2020. Early Life Priscilla Lynn Keller was born on July 3, 1986 to Mike Keller and Suzette Stembridge. She was the couple's fourth child, and they went on to have four more children after her. The Kellers raised their children with strict rules, and had weekly 15-minute meetings scheduled for each individual child to talk with his or her parents. When she was ten years old, she felt convicted of her sin and prayed with her dad for salvation.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/about-us/priscillas-story/ In 1996, her father made the decision to quit his job and begin working in full-time ministry at a local juvenile detention center. Priscilla often accompanied her father on these trips and lead Bible studies for incarcerated young women. Along with her siblings, Priscilla was homeschooled, and completed high school at the age of sixteen. Family Courtship In September of 2007, Priscilla attended Journey to the Heart with her sister Anna, and felt inspired to work for Journey to the Heart after that. She spent the next three years leading Journeys, as well as ministering in Romania, Mexico, Singapore, Malaysia, and Peru. She also began working for the Institute in Basic Life Principles at their headquarters in Chicago, which is where she met her future husband David Waller. On September 12, 2011, Priscilla discussed her desire to enter a courtship with David Waller with her father, who had recently received a phone call where David had asked his permission to court Priscilla. On September 20, 2011, David officially asked Priscilla to enter a courtship with her. The two courted for two months. Engagement On November 16, 2011, the couple went out with some of Anna's family members to Ravine Gardens and had pancakes. David read Priscilla a letter he had written to her before proposing, which she accepted. Marriage Priscilla married David Waller on February 4, 2012 at Buford Grove Baptist Church in Hillard, Florida. Their wedding is featured on the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Duggars Down the Aisle". The two went to the Philippines for their honeymoon. They have also visited Romania and Australia. The couple currently lives in Texas where David works at the headquarters for the Institute of Basic Life Principles. http://davidlovespriscilla.com/about-us/ Motherhood On September 6, 2012, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their first child.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2012/09/06/baby-on-the-way/ On October 18, 2012, they announced that their first child would be a son, and that he was due March 9.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2012/10/18/its-a-boy/ At 3:42am on March 16, 2013, Priscilla gave birth to her first son, Paul William Waller. He weighed 9 pounds and 11 ounces and was 22 inches long.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2013/03/17/paul-william-waller/ On April 9, 2014, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their second child in November.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2014/04/09/pauls-is-a-big-brother/ They had a gender reveal party in August where they learned that their second child would be a girl. This party was featured on 19KaC.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2014/11/18/baby-reveal-party/ At 10:30am on November 12, 2014, Priscilla gave birth to her first daughter, Davia Lynn Waller. She weighed 8 pounds and 10 ounces and was 21 inches long.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2014/11/12/davia-lynn-waller/ On February 21, 2016, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their third child in October.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2016/02/21/davia-is-a-big-sister/ On June 12, 2016, they announced that they would be waiting to find out the sex of this child until birth.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2016/06/12/baby-reveal/ At 7:29pm on October 19, 2016, Priscilla gave birth to her third child, Phillip Andrew Waller. He weighed 9 pounds and 7 ounces and was 22 inches long.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2016/10/20/its-a-boy-2/ On April 12, 2018, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their fourth child in September.https://instagram.com/p/BheZglOH_Hv/ They had a gender reveal April 20, 2018 hosted by her sister Anna at her and David's home in Texas. The 4th child was a girl. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bh2I4HlH7zE/?hl=en&taken-by=davidncil At 10:53am on October 2, 2018, Priscilla gave birth to her fourth child, Destiny Faith Waller. She weighed 8 pounds and 5 ounces and was 22.25 inches long.https://www.davidlovespriscilla.com/2018/10/02/destiny-faith-is-here/ On December 3, 2019, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their fifth child in May 2020. On Christmas Day of 2019, they revealed that the child will be a boy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxS1br9eCUM profile photo credit References Category:Person